The Moon
by angel-of-the-assbutts
Summary: Poems and songs fitting/written for portal. A lot of symbolism, too
1. Two meanings

A/N

New plan! I am posting A LOT for this and the other, longer stories as often as I can, hopefully one a day. I've had a lot of school, but I'll do my best

Instructions: read then follow instructions at bottom

* * *

Well, well, well

Welcome to my lair

It's been a while since

Met you last, when you

Became a monster

You never caught me

I should have seen that coming

That you never even tried

It was my fault,

I should have known you were tricking me

Now it's too late

For apologies, I'm the boss and now you're going to pay

You say I'm a moron?

I would have to be one to say that

I agree with you

Well, I'm holding all the cards now

I made all those traps to kill you

Now I've got you in my lair

It's a pity that

You're trying to reconcile, to say

I love you

Though I know you were using me

Because you despise me

Well, I hate you too!

I bet you're happy now

Having a good ol' party with Her

Since I'm stuck in space

You two are probably laughing, saying

I deserve this fate:

Well, you're wrong luv

You'll go on with your life,

Until She kills you, at least

And I won't forget you, I

Swear I'll have revenge and I won't

Miss you

When I use my Mashy Spike Plate to crush you

And I am truly, deeply

Glad to kill you because you weren't

Sorry.

* * *

A/N

Read every other line, starting with 'well, well, well'.

...

See the two meanings? Reading every line is really mean, but every other line is really sweet.

This is Wheatley, by the way.


	2. Everything's Alright

A/N

I'll talk about this after the song. If you wish to play it, the song is 'Everything's alright' from To the Moon.

* * *

Short steps, deep breath

Everything is alright

Chin up, I can't

Step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad,"

Somehow without any words

I just stood there

Searching for an answer

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words

Always lose their meaning?

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said, "I can't

Really seem to read you."

I just stood there

Never know what I should do

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

If you're with me, then everything's alright

* * *

A/N

1st verse can be seen as Wheatley, 3rd as Chell, and 2nd/4th as both. That's what I think, at least.


	3. Blue

Sun is shinin' in the skythere ain't a cloud in sight

It's stopped rainin'ev'rybody's in a playin'

And don't you knowit's a beautiful new day

hey hey

Runnin' down the avenue

see how the sun shines

brightly in the city on the streets

where once was pity.

Mister Blue Skyis living here today

hey hey

Mister Blue Sky

please tell us why

you had to hide away for so long (so long)

where did we go wrong? x2

Hey

you with the pretty face

welcome to the human race.

A celebrationMister Blue Sky's up there waitin'

and today is the day we've waited for

hey hey

Mister Blue Sky

please tell us why

you had to hide away for so long (so long)

]where did we go wrong?

Hey there

Mister Blue

we're so pleased to be with youl

ook aroundsee what you do, ev'rybody smiles at you x2

Mister Blue Sky

Mister Blue Sky

Mister Blue Sky

Mister Blue

you did it right

But soon comes Mister Night creepin' over

Now his hand is on your shoulder

never mind

I'll remember you this

I'll remember you this way

Mister Blue Skyplease tell us why

you had to hide away for so long (so long)

where did we go wrong?

Hey there Mister blue (sky)

we're so pleased to be with you (sky)

look around see what you do (blue),

ev'rybody smiles at you.

* * *

A/N

This song is the one first played by FOXGLOVE in Blue Sky. I see a huge amount of symbolism in this song. First, who exactly is Mr. Bkue Sky? There are many different ways we can see it, but I think of this entire song as describing Wheatley, making Mr. Blue Sky. That would make the person with the pretty face Chell. mr. Night would be the whole of aperture, swallowing Wheatley up with the night.

Pretty symbolic, huh?


	4. Ode to the Jester

A/N

Wrote this one myself, for my English class.

* * *

A jester,

a fool giving his all

to making mistakes

His heart is as large as the moon,

his mind as small as a microbe

He fools around in front of all,

not caring or knowing about embarrassment

telling corny, half-witted jokes

such as

"I always look on the bright side,

maybe I should get sunglasses"

usually funny only to himself

In the long run,

he is as insignificant

as an insect,

yet to himself he is the universe

No matter how many times he

fails to amuse,

he keeps going,

thinking that other people just

don't have a sense of humor

The jester juggles with his fate,

balancing goofy obliviousness

and power craze

This act lasts until

a trigger causes him to fail

yet he gets back up,

always lighthearted and happy,

waiting patiently for the day

when he gets to leave the circus

* * *

A/N

Obviously, the jester is Wheatley. I love writing for his personality so much!


End file.
